bad_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Corgassi
The 'Corgassi '''are a sentient species from Cor. An aquatic species of icthyoids, the Corgassi dwell at the deepest and most lightless depths of their oceanic planet and are easily distinguished by their transparent skin. They're not frequently seen in the wider galaxy, not entirely comfortable out of the water, but they can occasionally be seen as engineers, scientists and tinkerers. Biology & Appearance In appearance, a Corgassi resembles a bipedal fish, with thick webbed appendages, a pair of head-fins that dangle from each side of their skull and, most shockingly, transparent skin. This last feature had a tendency of unnerving other species who encountered the Cor, as all their organs are constantly visible while they work – their heart beating, their lungs breathing, their brain thinking. Though descended from fish and typically found underwater on their homeworld, the Corgassi are technically amphibious, capable of surviving both in water and in oxygen. When surfaced, a Corgassi's gills seal shut and their lungs, somewhat less sophisticated than a humanoid's begin breathing. Corgassi were also known for their inherent immunity to electricity, unable to be shocked or scorched no matter the voltage they received.''Hull Damage, Chapter 25 Society & Culture All Corgassi share an abiding love of technology. Like the avian Kieshans, most seek careers in some technical field or another. While their innovations tend to go ignored by the galaxy at large, to the other aquatic species, the Corgassi are master inventors, designing all manner of underwater technology that the major intergalactic corporations would never bother with. Pressure shields, hydroflux generators and dermal moisteners were all invented and mass produced by Corgassi scientists. As a society, the Corgassi are somewhat cold and logical, favoring broad reform and mathematical solutions to their problems. There is not much call for individual expression or representation in their government, a institution that takes a backseat to the many engineering and manufacturing concerns that dominate the planet. To a Corgassi, one does not deserve equal rights and consideration unless they've been earned by hard work, innovation and success. Charity is a concept utterly foreign to a Corgassi. History An Outer Ring world, Cor was never contacted nor approached by the Endless Imperium. Lacking the essential materials to develop spaceflight on its own, the planet was a very recent discovery by the galactic community. Dwelling in the subaquan cities, on the bottom of the planet's oceans, the Corgassi had never noticed the traders and merchants that would occasionally rest and resupply on their planet until 5707. Upon the discovery of a technologically advanced world that far into the Outer Ring, the corporations moved quickly to take advantage but the Corgassi rebuffed them all. Lacking the technology to construct businesses or enterprises beneath the surface, the Corgassi therefore could not be exploited by the greedy megacorps that attempted to move in and take advantage of their galactic naivety. In the following century, Corgassi innovation and occasionally Corgassi themselves began to proliferate around the galaxy, slowly cultivating the icthyoids their reputation as logical engineers and reclusive scientists. Appearances Salo Shouldermount, an associate of Two-Bit Switch and a brief member of The Unconstant Lover's ''conscript crew, was a Corgassi. His cultural affinity for technology manifested as a love of firearms. One member of ''The Rule of Thumb, covered in enough piercings to resemble chainmail armor, was a Corgassi.Galactic Menace, Chapter 11 There were Corgassi among the throngs of fans that assailed Nemo in Pirateton.Galactic Menace, Chapter 21 The make-up artist for Two-Bit Switch's Yellowtooth commerical was a Corgassi. References Category:Corgassi Category:Sentient Species (C)